Lettre aimé OS Drarry
by Anaelle Aela
Summary: (One Shot Drarry) Après s'être réfugié pendant 2 ans à l'étranger, Drago Malefoy a été retrouvé par les Aurors et rapatrié en Angleterre pour être jugé. Refusant l'aide d'Harry Potter qui lui propose de témoigner en sa faveur lors de son procès, Drago est condamné à Azkaban. Juste avant son emprisonnement, il écrit une lettre à Harry.


Potter,

Voilà dix-huit fois que je réécris cette lettre, comme si tu allais la lire un jour, comme si j'allais avoir le courage de te la faire parvenir. N'oublions pas que je suis un Serpentard, pas un Gryffondor, je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je suis un lâche et c'est pour cela que je suis parti en France pendant deux ans après la guerre pour me cacher des Aurors. Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas vraiment, ils m'ont retrouvé. Malheureusement car je sais je vais aller à Azkaban. Heureusement parce que c'est une bonne nouvelle s'ils retrouvent les Mangemorts, même ceux partis à l'étranger. Toujours est-il que, même si je suis un putain de lâche et même si tu ne verras peut-être jamais cette lettre, j'ai mis de côté ma fierté de Malefoy pour te l'écrire. Parce qu'il y a certaines choses que je dois te dire.

Mon séjour en France parmi les Moldus, loin de la communauté sorcière, loin des personnes que je connais, loin de l'influence de mes parents, m'a permis de comprendre de nombreuses choses.  
J'ai compris en vivant parmi eux que les Moldus étaient des personnes comme nous, exceptés les pouvoirs magiques. Ce sont des êtres humains comme toi, moi, mes parents, comme tous les sorciers du monde, ce ne sont pas les animaux que mes parents m'ont décrit. J'ai donc reconsidéré totalement mon opinion sur les Moldus, les Nés-Moldus, les Sang-Mêlés et surtout sur les Sang-Purs, ces putains de racistes fiers de leur sang mais pourris jusqu'à mœlle dont je faisais parti. Pendant deux ans je ne me suis pas servi de la magie, là-bas j'étais anonyme, je n'étais pas un Malefoy, pas un Mangemort, pas un meurtrier, pas même un sorcier. J'étais juste un jeune homme lambda, et jamais je ne me suis senti aussi libre de ma vie. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis né, j'ai pu laisser tomber mon masque de permanente indifférence et ressentir ce que je voulais et quand j'en avais envie. Je pouvais pleurer en regardant un film, je pouvais m'énerver dans les transports, je n'avais pas à mépriser tout le monde comme je le faisais à Poudlard, à cause de mon éducation de Malefoy. Et Merlin que cela m'a fait du bien ! J'étais vrai, je n'avais pas de masque, je n'étais pas le digne fils Malefoy que je me devais d'être auparavant. J'étais juste moi-même.

Tout cela m'a aussi permis d'admettre mon homosexualité que j'avais refoulé depuis si longtemps. Et par-dessus tout, cela m'a permis d'accepter les sentiments que je ressens pour toi.  
Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas de la haine, ce n'était pas du mépris, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, non, ce n'était rien de tout cela Potter. C'était, que dis-je, _c'est_ de l'amour. Ça a toujours été le cas, depuis le début.

Rappelle-toi, en première année, quand tu as refusé de me serrer la main alors que j'aurai voulu que l'on devienne amis. À partir de ce moment-là, je n'ai cessé de t'envier. D'abord, je t'enviai ta célébrité, que tu avais acquis sans rien faire alors que tu n'avais qu'un an. J'ai passé mes années de Poudlard à travailler d'arrache-pied pour finalement arriver deuxième derrière Granger, et je n'avais pas le centième de ta popularité, même auprès des professeurs. Je t'ai ensuite envié pour ton talent naturel au Quidditch, tu étais si doué que tu as pu intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor alors que normalement les premières années n'en ont pas le droit, parce que McGonagall t'avait vu voler alors que tu essayais de me rattraper quand j'avais volé le Rapeltout de Londubat. Même sans le faire exprès, je te permettais d'obtenir encore plus de popularité et cela me rendait fou que quoi que tu fasses, tout le monde était à genoux devant Harry Potter, le Survivant. Au fil des années, je t'ai également envié l'amitié sans faille que te portaient Granger et Weasley. Vous étiez aussi inséparables que des doigts de la main, tout Poudlard vous surnommait le Trio d'Or. À trois, vous sembliez invincibles, aucun danger ne semblait trop grand, et surtout rien ni personne n'aurait pu vous séparer tant vous étiez soudés. Tandis que mes amis à moi, aussi loyaux soient-ils, n'auraient jamais fait tout ce que Granger et Weasley ont fait pour toi, et puis de toute façon les amitiés que je pouvais entretenir avec Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott ou encore Pansy Parkinson étaient creuses et ordonnées par notre maison et notre sang. Je n'avais pas de points communs avec eux, à Serpentard l'amitié tenait plus du rapport de force que d'autre chose. Ils étaient utiles, voilà tout. Et en vous regardant tous les trois, j'aurai aimé connaître ce que vous partagiez. Mais il était hors de question qu'un Malefoy se lie d'amitié avec des personnes au rang inférieur au sien, c'était ce que mon éducation m'avait appris et ce que je prenais pour une vérité absolue. Maintenant je sais que ces rangs n'existent pas, et que les Nés-Moldus ne sont pas inférieurs aux Sang-Purs. La preuve, Granger était première de la classe dans toutes les matières et j'arrivais toujours _deuxième_ derrière elle, tandis que Londubat était vraiment nul. À Serpentard, des rumeurs circulaient sur le fait qu'il était sûrement un Cracmol, vu son manque de talent magique. Mais tout cela était faux, puisque le sang n'a rien à voir avec l'intelligence, comme je l'ai su bien plus tard, trop tard.

En réalité, j'utilisais tout ce que je t'enviais, toute cette jalousie, cette rancœur que je ressentais envers toi pour expliquer le fait que tu m'obsédais tant. La vérité c'est que j'essayais par tous les moyens d'attirer ton attention. Je préférais que tu me détestes plutôt que je te laisse de marbre. Ainsi, je pouvais être associé à toi, même si c'était en tant que ton pire ennemi. Le Survivant de Gryffondor versus le Prince de Serpentard. Lion contre serpent. Rouge et or contre vert et argent. Voilà la raison de tous mes actes Potter. La raison pour laquelle pas un jour ne passait sans que je ne vous insulte ou vous bouscule dans les couloirs pourtant larges de Poudlard toi et tes amis. Sans même en avoir conscience car mes sentiments étaient enfouis depuis très longtemps au plus profond de mon cœur, je cherchais par tous les moyens à attirer ton regard émeraude sur moi. Peu m'importait que tes yeux n'expriment que du dégoût, tant qu'ils étaient rivés sur moi pour quelques minutes.

Je pense que le tournant de ma pseudo-haine a eu lieu en quatrième année. Évidemment je refoulais tout cela au plus profond de mon être mais je l'ai tout de même ressenti, même si je me mentais à moi-même. Je ne sais pas exactement quand cela a commencé, mais je me souviens particulièrement de mon innommable jalousie quand je t'ai vu accompagner l'une des sœurs Patil pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je me rappelle avoir eu le souffle coupé. Tu n'étais pas à l'aise et cela se voyait à ta manière de danser, Potter, mais Merlin que je t'ai trouvé magnifique ce soir-là ! Ensuite, lors de la deuxième tâche de ce même Tournoi, quand tu étais dans le lac et que tu ne remontais pas, ô Potter ! J'ai craint pour ta vie comme je n'ai jamais craint pour la vie de personne, pas même la mienne, pas même celle de ma mère. Et si tu savais combien je me haïssais d'avoir ce genre de sentiments. Tout ce que je faisais après pour te rabaisser, pour t'humilier, c'était pour te punir de me faire ressentir ça. Je ne pouvais pas être attiré par un homme, j'ai tout de suite enfoui ces sentiments et je te détestais de me sentir aussi faible face à toi. J'ai détesté me rendre compte en cinquième année que tu me manquerai si Ombrage te faisait renvoyer de Poudlard. Mais le pire était en sixième année.

C'était de la torture de savoir pertinemment que tu me suivais pour savoir ce que je préparais et de faire comme si je ne le voyais pas. J'avais vraiment une pression énorme sur les épaules cette année-là. Le marché avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres était simple : il nous laissait à moi et à ma mère la vie sauve si je tuais Dumbledore. Je n'avais pas le choix, mon père étant à Azkaban, je me devais de faire ce qu'il disait. Lorsque tu m'as vu pleurer dans les toilettes des filles, je t'ai haï parce que tu m'avais vu me laisser aller à mes émotions. Mais sache que, si c'était un autre que toi qui m'avait vu dans cet état, on aurait trouvé son cadavre. Je t'ai lancé des _Stupefix_ et des _Petrificus totalus_ mais pas de Sortilèges Impardonnables, ce que je n'aurais pas hésité à faire si c'était quelqu'un d'autre à ta place. Le sortilège que tu m'as lancé, je ne le connaissais pas, je me souviens seulement des profondes cicatrices que j'ai eu les jours suivants, que Rogue est parvenu à faire disparaître. Mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour cela, Potter, jamais. En réalité, cette souffrance physique m'a fait du bien, cela m'a fait ressentir quelque chose pour la première fois depuis que j'étais devenu un Mangemort. Depuis que Face-de-Serpent avait fait imprimer au fer rouge la Marque des Ténèbres sur la peau de mon bras gauche, la seule chose qui m'obsédait était l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, qui allait nous tuer ma mère et moi si j'échouais dans ma mission. Je faisais abstraction de tout le reste, j'étais devenu un zombi, totalement focalisé sur mon objectif. Alors oui, cette douleur m'a fait du bien, parce qu'elle m'a permis de penser à autre chose, jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse et me réveille dans le bureau de Rogue, où j'ai dû reprendre mon attitude habituelle pour ne pas trahir le secret de ma mission. Mais d'après ce que m'a ensuite révélé ma mère, elle avait fait le Serment Inviolable avec lui pour qu'il accomplisse ma mission si je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de le faire moi-même. Et en effet, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, j'ai été incapable de finir ce que j'avais commencé. J'ai réussi à réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître, j'ai fait pénétrer des Mangemorts dans le château au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore, je l'ai désarmé... Mais j'ai été incapable de le tuer. Parce que j'avais beau avoir tous les défauts du monde, Potter, je n'étais pas un meurtrier. Même pour sauver ma vie et celle de ma mère, j'étais incapable de tuer cet homme que pourtant je méprisais, surtout pas devant toi qui l'admirai, car oui Potter, je l'ai vu te stupéfixer et placer ta Cape d'Invisibilité sur toi. Alors Rogue l'a tué à ma place.

N'étant pas allé au bout de ma mission, je me devais de me racheter auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en réalité je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : me racheter partiellement auprès de toi, parce que même si je n'avais pas tué Dumbledore, à cause de moi certains de tes amis ont été blessé, comme l'aîné Weasley qui a été mordu par Greyback. C'est pour cela que lorsque les Rafleurs vous ont jeté sur le tapis du salon du Manoir Malefoy, toi, Weasley et Granger, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas te reconnaître. Garde bien en tête Potter, que te dénoncer et te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres nous aurait permis de nous racheter, mes parents et moi. Et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait, tu sais pourquoi? C'était au-dessus de mes forces, tu me suppliais du regard, dans tes yeux verts brillant de peur et cernés de noir à cause de ta fatigue, j'ai lu une promesse : "Promis Drago, je le tuerai, tu seras libre. Ne nous dénonce pas je t'en prie...". Certes, cette promesse n'était sans doute qu'une illusion que je me faisais, quelque chose que je voyais parce que j'avais envie de le voir. J'avais besoin de croire que tu me protégerai de lui à l'avenir, si je te protégeais de lui à ce moment. Alors malgré la pression que me mettaient mes parents et ma tante, j'ai feint ne pas te reconnaître. Pour la première fois, j'ai fait passer l'intérêt de quelqu'un d'autre avant le mien, sauver ta vie au lieu de sauver la mienne et celle de mes parents. Quand tu as transplané avec Dobby et que ma tante a lancé le poignard qui a disparu avec vous, j'ai prié pour que ce ne soit pas toi qu'il atteigne. Granger ou Weasley ou Dobby, peu importait tant que ce n'était pas toi. Je me suis convaincu que c'était parce que je voulais que tu exauces la promesse que j'ai vu dans tes yeux suppliants. Mes parents aussi ont prié pour que tu ne meures pas, mais c'était parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te voulait _vivant_. Oui, il te voulait vivant, il l'a dit et répété maintes et maintes fois, il voulait te tuer de sa main, à cause de la prophétie, comme je l'ai appris plus tard.

Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, Vincent t'a entendu dire à quelqu'un que tu allais dans la Salle sur Demande. Il est donc venu nous chercher, Gregory et moi, alors que nous nous cachions tels les lâches que nous étions pour échapper autant aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'aux autres Mangemorts qui voudraient nous voir tuer, pour prouver notre allégeance. Nous nous sommes donc précipités dans la Salle, alors que je cherchais une idée pour me défiler et échapper à notre confrontation. J'ai empêché les Sortilèges de Mort lancés par Gregory de t'atteindre en hurlant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te voulait vivant, qu'il ne fallait pas te tuer. Mais si _je_ ne voulais pas que tu meures, c'était pour une toute autre raison. J'ai prié à nouveau pour que tu sortes vivant du Feudeymon de Gregory. Peu importait que je meure, ma vie n'avait que peu d'importance par rapport à la tienne. Si je mourrais, j'étais délivré de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que toi, tu devais être le Sauveur, tu devais libérer le monde de ce monstre. Alors encore une fois, j'ai prié pour toi plutôt que pour moi. Mais, courageux -stupide?- Gryffondor que tu es, tu ne pouvais pas nous laisser crever là, il a fallu que tu nous sauves aussi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Potter, une première fois.  
Mais ensuite, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a annoncé qu'il vous laissait prendre soin de vos morts en attendant que tu viennes à lui dans la Forêt Interdite, tu as disparu. J'avais peur, peur que tu ai obéi. Je ne pouvais pas te chercher, j'étais blessé par le Feudeymon de Gregory. Rogue étant introuvable, j'ai dû ramper jusqu'à sa réserve et désactiver ses sortilèges de protection pour trouver les potions et onguents nécessaires à ma guérison. Je n'ai pas réactivé les sortilèges, et en croisant Shacklebot, saignant et boitant, je lui ai indiqué la porte de la tête. Il a froncé les sourcils, se demandant si je cherchais à l'aider ou à le piéger. J'ai levé mes mains, j'avais perdu ma baguette dans la Salle sur Demande. Il a hoché la tête en guise de remerciement puis je suis parti à ta recherche dans tout le château. Un silence de mort y régnait, c'était épouvantable. Pas un hibou, pas un bruit de pas, pas un sortilège qui fuse... Rien. Le silence absolu. Et puis, en arrivant dans la cour, j'ai vu un rassemblement de personnes. Tous les survivants de la bataille étaient là, les membres de l'Ordre, Weasley, Granger, Londubat, l'A.D., les professeurs, tout le "clan des gentils" encore vivants étaient présents. Tous, sauf toi. Je te cherchais des yeux, j'ai fini par te voir dans les bras de Hagrid, derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais tu ne pouvais pas être mort, c'était impossible. Je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le clame à haute voix. " _Harry Potter est_ ** _mort_** _!_ ".

Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux, non, tu ne pouvais pas être mort ! Tu aurais dû tous nous sauver ! C'était ton rôle ! J'étais mort, mort de l'intérieur. Sans toi, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, le monde courrait à sa perte, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait tous nous soumettre à sa volonté. Aussi ai-je hésité avant de rejoindre mes parents du côté des Mangemorts. J'avais peur, et c'est un euphémisme, j'étais paralysé par cette peur, je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de marcher jusqu'à mes parents. Peut-être dans les yeux de ma mère, qui me suppliait du regard. Tu étais mort, alors être du côté du Mal était peut-être ce qui allait nous sauver tous les trois. Quand je les ai rejoins, ma mère m'a caressé les cheveux en me disant que tout irait bien, comme quand j'étais petit. Elle a mis mes larmes sur le compte de la peur, mais la vérité tu la connais, je pleurais ta mort, je ne voulais pas que tu meures, je t'aimais bordel ! Tu ne pouvais pas mourir et m'abandonner à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Mangemorts aussi fous que lui ! Je serrais les dents pour que mes larmes ne débordent pas de mes yeux, un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Mais si tu savais, j'étais mort de l'intérieur, mon cerveau était sur _off_ , j'étais là pourtant mais j'étais absent. J'avais l'impression qu'un Détraqueur m'avait embrassé, je me sentais comme si je ne pourrais jamais plus être heureux de ma vie, je ne me souvenais plus comment sourire, comment rire, j'avais beau chercher aucun souvenir ne me paraissait heureux et mon avenir alors que tu étais mort me paraissait tout aussi sombre. Je n'ai pas écouté ce que Londubat a dit, en bon Gryffondor il a dû déclarer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se rendrait, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin que tu sois vivant pour se battre. La main de ma mère se cramponnait à moi comme si elle avait peur que je fuisse. En réalité sa main est la seule chose qui me soutenait, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que tu n'étais plus allongé sur le sol. Potter, tu m'as sauvé la vie une deuxième fois quand tu t'es relevé. Tu n'étais pas mort, tu étais bel et bien là, debout, ma baguette dans la main, défiant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nouveau.

Quand tu l'as tué, mes parents et moi avons fuit car étant du côté des Mangemorts, sans Voldemort nous allions nous faire arrêter. Nous sommes donc sortis de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour transplaner au Manoir, mais si mes parents sont restés pour prendre le plus d'affaires possibles avant de fuir, moi j'ai pris tout l'argent que j'ai pu trouver, je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse dans une petite boutique pour convertir les Gallions en argent moldu, le genre de boutique que seuls les Mangemorts et les escrocs connaissent, au cas où il faudrait fuir au plus vite le monde sorcier.

Je suis parti dans le Londres moldu et j'ai cherché une destination où on ne me retrouverait pas. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai cessé de faire de la magie. J'ai donc pris l'avion pour aller en France. Je suis allé à Paris, parce que je ne connaissais de la France que cette ville et j'y suis d'abord resté à cause de la population importante, je me suis dit que j'étais en sécurité au milieu des nombreux Moldus. Jusqu'à un jour de juillet où j'ai croisé des élèves de Poudlard que je connaissais de vue, des Nés-Moldus venant passer leurs vacances à Paris. J'ai donc dû fuir à nouveau, pour ne pas être reconnu. Au départ j'avais pensé qu'aller dans un petit village n'était pas une très bonne idée car dans ce genre d'endroits tout le monde se connaît et je ne serai par conséquent pas passé inaperçu. Cependant une grande ville comme Paris n'était pas une bonne idée non plus, parce qu'il y avait trop de touristes sorciers qui risquaient de me reconnaître. J'ai donc décidé d'aller dans une ville moyenne, qui constituait un juste milieu : Bourges, Dans le Centre de la France. Une fois installé, je me suis pris tous les sentiments que j'avais jusqu'ici refoulé en pleine figure, comme des pierres qu'on me jetait. _Les_ ** _Moldus_** _ne sont_ _ **pas**_ _des_ _ **moins-que-rien**_ _, Drago. Tu es_ _ **gay**_ _, Drago. Tu es_ _ **amoureux**_ _de_ _ **Harry Potter,**_ _Drago._ Ce genre de choses que je ne pouvais plus nier. Étant seul, sans la pression sociale que subissent tous les Sang-Purs, mon cerveau a débloqué tout ce qui était enfoui, je ne pouvais plus nier ces évidences.

L'image de tes yeux émeraude et de tes cheveux ébène étaient gravés sous mes paupières, je te voyais même quand je fermais les yeux. Tu me manquais Potter, Merlin que tu me manquais ! J'aurai dû te remercier en bonne et due forme pour nous avoir sauvés, ne serait-ce que du Feudeymon de Goyle dans la Salle sur Demande. Tu m'as sauvé tellement de fois Potter et moi la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire c'est fuir, fuir et encore fuir, en bon lâche de Serpentard que je suis. J'aurai dû me rendre compte plus tôt que cette envie de t'emmerder 24h/24 cachait autre chose de plus subtil, de plus fort comme de l'amour, par exemple. Je me sentais seul en France, seul et incompris. Personne ne me comprenait déjà quand j'étais à Poudlard, personne ne comprenait pourquoi je m'acharnais sur toi et tes copains, pourquoi j'étais si arrogant et prétentieux, pourquoi je haïssais les Moldus et tous ceux qui y étaient liés de près ou de loin, pourquoi je n'avais pas réellement d'amis, pourquoi je portais un masque d'une froide et permanente indifférence, pourquoi j'étais devenu un Mangemort... Personne ne me comprenait et je doute que je serai compris un jour, Potter. Mais je peux quand même tenter de t'expliquer. Si je m'acharnais sur toi, ça je l'ai déjà dit, c'était de la frustration inconsciente pure et dure de ne pas pouvoir t'aimer comme je le voulais, de tout mon soûl, de toute mon âme. Mon arrogance, ma prétention et mon masque viennent du fait que je n'ai aucune confiance en moi, même si je laisse paraître le contraire. En effet, si mon propre père n'avait aucune confiance, aucune estime de moi, comment moi aurai-je pu en avoir? C'est compliqué de ne pas déconner quand l'un de tes parents ne t'aime pas, tu veux juste exister à ses yeux, mais le problème c'est que quoi que tu fasses, ça ne sera jamais assez, même devenir un Mangemort ne suffit pas. C'est ce manque de confiance et d'estime de moi qui a fait que je n'ai jamais pu avoir d'ami. Je pensais ne pas les mériter, et puis va accorder ta confiance à quelqu'un quand tu ne peux même pas l'accorder à tes propres parents. C'est impossible, Potter. Je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à mes parents car je savais que leur façon de penser était dictée par leur rang et par leur sang, ce sang pur dont ils étaient si fiers qu'ils passaient leur temps à dénigrer les Moldus et à me répéter que l'on valait mieux qu'eux, qu'ils n'étaient que des animaux. On m'a éduqué d'une certaine manière, Potter, et c'est bien tard que je me rends compte que tout cela n'était que foutaises. Mais comment aurai-je pu le savoir? Étant à Serpentard, seul des Sang-Purs partageaient ma maison, et je passais mon temps à insulter les élèves des autres maisons !

Lorsque je suis arrivé à Bourges, ma voisine, une vieille dame adorable, m'a aidé à m'installer, elle voyait que je n'étais pas serein, que j'avais peur, seul, dans une ville inconnue dans un pays que je ne connais pas. Plusieurs fois elle m'a fait à manger, pour m'aider. Elle m'a appris à me servir des appareils moldus, pour faire à manger, laver le linge, etc. En fin d'après-midi, au bout de quelques temps, on avait pour habitude de prendre le thé ensemble. Elle ne posait pas de questions sur mon passé, elle semblait avoir compris que c'était douloureux pour moi. Alors elle me parlait de ces enfants qu'elle ne voyait malheureusement plus, de sa vie à elle, des voyages qu'elle avait fait, des erreurs qu'elle regrettait... Et quand elle me regardait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une version femme et moldue de Dumbledore, tu sais cette impression qu'elle lisait en moi comme si j'étais un livre ouvert, qu'elle savait absolument tout de moi, surtout ce que je ne voulais pas avouer. Elle avait les cheveux presque totalement blancs, des rides profondes, des yeux rieurs et pétillants, un sourire bienveillant, elle sentait le pain d'épices et la bonne cuisine maison que j'ai eu le plaisir de goûter. Elle s'appelait Maria, mais je devais l'appeler Nanny, car d'après elle j'avais l'âge d'être son petit-fils. Si je parle d'elle au passé, ce n'est pas parce que je vais aller à Azkaban et que je sais que je ne la reverrai plus jamais Potter. Si j'en parle au passé, c'est parce qu'elle est décédée brutalement d'un arrêt cardiaque, trois jours avant que je me fasse arrêter par les Aurors. La veille, elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable toute ma vie et qu'il fallait que j'agisse en conséquence. J'avais l'impression qu'elle savait tout alors que je ne lui avais rien dit, peut-être était-ce dû à son grand âge ? Je ne le saurai jamais maintenant.

Toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai aperçu Shacklebot près de la Cathédrale trois jours plus tard je n'ai pas cherché à me cacher. Quand il m'a arrêté, je ne me suis pas débattu. Je n'ai pas cherché à lui rappeler que je l'avais aidé pendant la guerre alors qu'il était blessé. Je le méritais, je méritais d'être jugé. J'étais coupable. Il ne m'a pas brutalisé, il ne m'a même pas enchaîné car il a vu que je n'opposais pas de résistance. Il a pratiqué le transplanage d'escorte, parce que n'ayant pas transplané depuis longtemps je risquai de me désartibuler. Avant d'annoncer ma capture à la Gazette, il m'a désillusionné et emmené dans son bureau. Il m'a d'abord remercié pour l'aide que je lui ai apporté pendant la guerre, mais malheureusement à cause de la Marque sur mon bras j'étais _persona non grata_ et je devais être jugé.

Il m'a appris le décès de mes parents. Après ma fuite, ils étaient trop occupés à me chercher pour se cacher, alors ils se sont fait capturer et se sont suicidés avant d'être envoyés à Azkaban. Je me suis senti coupable, mais soulagé. Ma mère ne verrait pas son fils unique envoyé en prison. Je pourrais être moi-même et assumer ce que je pense avant d'être enfermé sans que mon père ne montre une énième fois la déception que je pouvais lui inspirer. De plus, je suis soulagé car même si par hasard j'étais jugé non-coupable, mes parents m'auraient marié à Astoria Greengrass, de gré ou de force. Les fiançailles étaient déjà amorcées, nos parents respectifs nous obligeaient à passer du temps ensemble. Si cela ne dérangeait pas Astoria, moi cette mascarade me gênait fortement. Un jour, je lui ai avoué que je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer parce qu'elle était une amie pour moi et qu'en tant que Mangemort et fils de Mangemorts, je risquais de la mettre en danger plus qu'autre chose. Les choses étant claires entre nous, nous nous couvrions l'un l'autre lorsque nous étions censés être ensemble et que nous allions en réalité retrouver d'autres personnes chacun de notre côté. C'était une fille vraiment adorable, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir avec un mariage de façade.

Ensuite, Shacklebot m'a demandé si j'avais des informations sur d'autres Mangemorts, si j'en connaissais qui étaient encore en vie, mais évidemment je n'en avais pas. Il m'a appris que les Aurors avaient envoyé à Azkaban la plupart des Mangemorts, mais certains d'entre eux demeuraient portés disparus, personne ne savaient s'ils étaient morts ou s'ils se cachaient. Il a ajouté qu'après l'annonce de ma capture, tu voudrais certainement témoigner pour mon procès. D'après Shacklebot, depuis la fin de la guerre tu clamait haut et fort que j'étais innocent et que j'avais été contraint de rejoindre les Mangemorts à cause de l'influence de mon père et parce que ma vie et celle de ma mère étaient menacées. Tu avais raison, bien-sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser me défendre, je méritais cet emprisonnement. Je suis coupable Potter, C-O-U-P-A-B-L-E. Je n'ai tué personne mais en tant que Mangemort je devais aller en prison, même contraint de les rejoindre je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite, Potter, Azkaban est ma rédemption et je refuse que tu me l'enlèves.

Comme l'avait prévu Shacklebot, tu as déboulé au Ministère dès que tu as appris ma capture et quand tu as su que j'avais catégoriquement refusé que tu témoignes pour mon procès tu as explosé de colère et exigé de me parler. J'ai décliné. Tu as insisté, tous les jours, et même après mon procès durant lequel j'ai été déclaré coupable de complicité à Voldemort et condamné à Azkaban. Je t'entendais hurler dans les couloirs, taper dans les murs, dans les portes, hurler mon nom à t'en déchirer les cordes vocales, insulter ma fierté de Malefoy. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cela me ferait plus de mal que de bien de te parler en face-à-face.

Sans doute n'as-tu pas compris pourquoi j'avais refusé ton aide pour mon procès. Sans doute as-tu cru que je te croyais toujours affublé de ton "syndrome du héros". Mais non. Si j'ai refusé ton aide, c'est que je savais que je méritais cet emprisonnement et que tu aurais terni ta réputation à défendre un Mangemort coupable qui méritait amplement ce qui lui arrivait.  
Si j'ai refusé, c'est parce que je t'aime, Potter. Il était hors de question que tu te salisses les mains pour moi, je devais assumer mes actes. De plus, je préfère être emprisonné à jamais plutôt que d'espérer en vain que mes sentiments soient un jour réciproques. Si par hasard c'était le cas, ne regrette rien, Potter. Je n'aurai pas su te rendre heureux, parfois tu sais, aimer ne suffit pas.

Il est cinq heures du matin, les Aurors vont bientôt venir me chercher. Tout compte fait, cette lettre je vais la leur donner. Tout t'avouer par écrit m'a fait un bien fou, c'est sereinement que je vais à Azkaban. Même si je ne mérite pas ton attention, toi tu mérites de savoir, après tout.

Je t'aime, Harry.

Après tout ce temps et à jamais tien,  
Drago.


End file.
